The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for an air dryer, and more specifically to a mounting assembly for an air dryer for a commercial vehicle.
In compressed air braking systems, such as those used on commercial vehicles, an air dryer is typically placed in line after the compressor and prior to the rest of the components, such as the compressed air reservoir or air brake units. The air dryer removes harmful contaminants, such as dirt, oil, oil vapor, water and water vapor, from the compressed air, and thus provides clean, dry air to the components of the brake system. Clean dry air increases the reliability and life of the brake system, thereby reducing maintenance costs.
One issue that remains constant with regard to commercial vehicle air dryers is how to provide a better mounting arrangement so as to minimize the space consumed by the air dryer. In most commercial vehicles, mounting space is very limited. An improved mounting arrangement could free up valuable space for other components. Furthermore, the mounting arrangement of an air dryer defines the parameters used to design the air flow path to and from the air dryer. A more efficient air flow path can make the air dryer more effective and reduce the space required for mounting the air dryer assembly.